fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ankh
Ankh '(アンク, ''Anku) is an extremely powerful Demon created by the Book of Zeref approximately 400 years ago. He is specifically an Etherious, and has lived for approximately four centuries. He is feared for his Curse, the Evolution Curse, because it allowed him to harness the power dwelling within him. Ankh goes by the alias, 'The Evolution '(進化, Shinka), in combat. At some point prior to his eventual seal, he fought Zeref for the title of the strongest Mage, only to be utterly defeated in an instant and sealed into a book. His seal book was then put into a cyrogetic cube, frozen for approximately 99 years. After the supposed revelation of Zeref, he was finally freed of his seal, when he was saved by an enigmatic man. However, his right arm was still sealed inside of the cyrogetic cube, thus forcing him to adopt a new arm with his Curse, though this did not allow him to be able to amplify his full power. As a result, he is currently searching for an 'Exorcist Mage '(滅悪魔導士, デビルスレイヤー Debiru Sureiyā) to free him of his handicap. Appearance Human Form Ankh is an astonishing youthful man in his human form, sporting a standard college student uniform, a fancy crimson and black striped bowtie, black school pants and a belt with a silver buckle. Perhaps his most distinguishing feature is his notebook he is always seen carrying, being black in color and encrypted with the white font "DEATH" in the cover. He himself describes it as a proof of his existence as an Etherious, thus taking abnormally high pride on it. Demon Form Ankh has yet to reveal his full demon form, appearing only as a silhouette. His demon form seems to be leagues taller than his human form, and has a somewhat crooked back. He has a beast-like physique, and has a black feathery "V" shaped crest on his chest. Personality Relationships Curse and Abilities Natural Abilities '''Immense Strength: Ankh has displayed an enormous and beastly amount of strength, as he was able to slightly dent a titanium alloy while attempting to break open a safe. It is noteworthy that he was only in his human form, so it is neutrally safe to assume that he possesses remarkable and astonishing strength to reckon with. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Ankh has displayed astounding speed and reflexes, as he was able to run past a platoon of Rune Knights that were attempting to pursue and corner him. Nearly everyone who had fought him had remarked that they did not see his strikes coming, even when they had their senses enhanced to their "utmost limits". Astounding Agility: One of his most remarkable attributes, is his astounding agility. Ankh was able to attack from many corners and angles that would be considered "impossible" to most of combatants, as shown when he leapt in the air and was able to attack simultaneously without affecting his momentum. Curse Abilities Immense Curse Power: 'Evolution Curse '(進化呪い Shinka Noroi): Trivia *His human form and demon form are based off Light Yagami and Ryuk from Death Note respectively. *According to the author, his stats are: Category:Demon Category:Etherious Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Male